Sound of Pulling Heaven Down
by Lizicia
Summary: 'This had nothing to do with us, okay? When I said I have bigger things to worry about, I meant at that particular moment because the rest of the time...this is quite big already.' Post "Rush to Judgment". Flack/Angell.


**A/N: This is my first Flack/Angell fic and I think I'm going to like them even better than I like Mac and Stella. SMacked is kinda comfortable and stable but Flack and Angell have got the sparks flying, definitely. **

**So, this is my continuation of 5x13 **_**Rush To Judgment**_** because all we really got was a quarrel and confirmation about their relationship. But there has got to be more.**

**The title is simply from a song by Blue October so basically random. But it's a good song.**

It was full well over midnight when Flack got home that night and his mood was high. He had won Mac 25 bucks for guessing the score of the game – 7 to 5 for the Rangers, naturally – and he had managed to put all of the IA bull behind him.

He whistled his way upstairs to his apartment but stopped in surprise at the sight of a somewhat unexpected guest behind his door.

"Jess."

She was sitting on the floor and Flack silently wondered if she had been there all night.

"Don't worry, I haven't been here all night. Just came by a couple of minutes ago, figured you were somewhere else."

"And you are here because...?"

Angell sighed. _Why was she there?_ She couldn't remember herself.

"Look, I can leave if you don't want to see me or something."

_Screwed up. Again._ Don tried to save what he could.

"If you wait a little, we'll go inside and talk. Alright?"

She nodded.

Once inside, he prepared them both coffee. She sat down in the living room, still feeling a bit out of place but accepted the coffee.

They drank in silence. It was weird for them both.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Flack just looked at her, letting her speak.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of telling someone about us seeing each other. I just... freaked out because of IA knowing about it and I knew that my testimony about you being an honest cop would mean nothing then. So... I'm sorry. It was the wrong place and wrong time."

From the look on his face, he let the words sink in and just as Angell was contemplating leaving for he had not said anything, he set his mug down and took her hand.

"Apology accepted. Only if you accept mine."

She gave him a puzzled look. "You've got nothing to apologize for; _I_ was the one out of place."

"Just hear me out, okay?" Angell nodded.

"I was tense. I had done nothing wrong and suddenly they were all accusing me of hitting that kid and using excessive force and I was just so angry at everything. And everyone. No matter _what_ you had said at that moment, I would've lashed out on you."

He remained quiet for a moment and then continued, looking her straight in the eye. "This had nothing to do with _us_, okay? When I said I have bigger things to worry about, I meant at that particular moment because the rest of the time...this is quite big already."

This was a big statement from Don Flack and Angell understood that. So she just let him hold her hand, reassuring in that small gesture that she knew and was okay and that everything was normal and all apologizes were accepted.

"And the fact that I didn't come to you after I was reinstated does not mean I don't care. I just thought you might need some alone time. And..."

This time Angell cut him off by placing her finger on his lips. That unexpected gesture stilled him and what he was about to say was left unsaid.

"I think, Don, that you have apologized enough for today. If I let you continue this, you might just as well start apologizing for the hungry children in Africa and for AIDS as well."

She said it with a twinkle in her eyes and he started laughing, dissolving the last remains of tension between them.

He wrapped his free hand around her shoulders and pulled her back with him until they were both leaning against the couch, she wrapped in his comforting embrace.

"Maybe we should tell the CSIs. Internal Affairs is a gossip mill on its own and they will soon hear about it anyway."

"Do you really mean that, Don? I mean, we have only had a few casual dates. And kissed. And you have spent the night at my place."

"Don't forget, we had our first fight today."

She smacked him slightly on the arm. "Don Flack, are you making fun of me?"

Flack smiled. "So, you stay here tonight and we have basically covered all the phases of _what to do before telling your co-workers you are having a relationship_."

He made an innocent face and before she could say anything else, surprised her with a kiss that she responded more than willingly. He was forgiven all right.

**A/N: Kinda nervous myself right now. Do hope you have something to say.**


End file.
